


Obsession

by Bloody_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Stiles, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Temptation, Unrequited Love, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: Scott had always wanted Alison. Then Kira.But Stiles always wanted him.





	Obsession

_My feelings warping...interchanging._

 

Stiles felt his hand caress his face softly, the clawed fingers lightly cutting into his cheek. He closed his eyes in bliss not trying to think too much about it why he allowed such horrible to be done to him or why he even stood by this monster.

 

The monster had become part of him now as he had become part of it. It fed off of his happiness like a crazed animal so he thought that locking himself up in the room would help. But it didn't no it only made him stronger from his friends happiness. They were living their lives while he was a slave to his own mind.

 

His master's growling startled him a tremor flowing down his body. 

 

He’d been bad by not paying attention now he would be punished again. With a shuddering breath Stiles curled into a ball on the cage like contraption that served as his bed. When he first began building the room he faintly remembered Deacon having built it saying it would help protect him. Now it served as his holding pen the wide mattress banging itself against the tall and curved bars shaped like a birdcage at the peak when he moved. Silken ruby colored sheets covered it with matching pillows making the sick boy look seductive not broken.

 

They liked me broken though. He thought to himself as the monster picked up the dusty laptop and came towards him slowly as if stalking prey. Effortlessly Stiles fell to the base of the bed tracing the scars on his cheek in a trance. He was real. He was here. He was dead. 

 

In the fogginess that was Stiles mind he remembered when he was a little boy and was scared of the dark. He would huddle in bed with Scott clutching the other boys shirt  tightly who just rubbed his back and whispered to him warm nothings. At that time he had loved Scott. He had loved Scott for a long time.

 

Then she came and took his Scott away with her soft but daring eyes and shiny hair. Alison had the poor puppy wrapped around her finger and everyone knew it. What they didn't know was how a small price of his heart would be smashed into dust at every kiss every nuzzle every warm look everything she did he could not counter.

 

So when she died Scott had to have realized she was nothing. That he was the true alpha's destined lover his everything. Scott blamed him for the huntresses death and found a new lover in nothing but perfect Kira. Stiles would always be alone always thrown away always to be used.

 

So when the monster came for him they ignored his pleas his cries for mercy and help and locked him away in the room knowing what would happen to him knowing he wasn't stable anymore.

 

Blinking the boy’s eyes flashed a dark purple before returning to brown as the monster planted kisses down his neck. They were slaves to own another as he was to his magic. And his revenge would be oh see sweet, he could already Scott groveling at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this one shot or should I write a sequel in Scott's or Alison's POV?


End file.
